


What's this, no tie?

by Veela



Series: Tied Down [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Get Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Showers, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela/pseuds/Veela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve enjoys the luxury of a long, hot shower... Danno is not tolerant of this extra indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's this, no tie?

Sultry.  
   
That was the word for his current experience, Steve decided. Under usual circumstances, he wasn’t that big on words, but his worrying tendency of imagining how Danno would describe everything was starting to become more of a habit. He leaned both hands against the dewy tile wall, his head bowed as a cascade of steamy water drenched him. He loved the outdoors, really. His amorous feelings for leafy forests and slate rocks was practically hard wired into him after the hiking adventures with his dad. Of course, Danny would put that down to him being raised by wolves.  
   
Mmmm. Danny hiking with Steve. Danny getting all sorts of dirt and forest-smells on him. Danny rock climbing first, on the assurance that Steve would catch him. Steve smirked to himself on that one – he had not been watching Danny’s _footing._  
   
The aches of his muscles were easing under the hot water that was washing all the blood and grime of their mission away. Leave it to Steve to need a witness that had retreated into the unknown, and secreted himself away amongst the tranquillity of Hawaiian forest. He couldn’t have planned that one better himself if he had tried.  
   
He would deny all knowledge later, but a groan slipped out of him as he stretched like a jungle cat, turning his face up to the water. He’d have to start being more disciplined; Five-0 had softened him up too much. Shortly after his stint as a Navy Seal, he could still have been scrubbed to perfection in under one minute flat. He certainly did not languish about in the shower like a teenage girl!  
   
 _But,_ a traitorous voice pointed out, _wasn’t he trained to simply take pleasures as they come, and endure all between?_ Yes, Steve was leaning more favourably towards that particular notion at the moment.  
   
Lazily, he reached one long arm out to the shampoo bottle on the floor and squirted some onto his palms. As he worked the bubbles over his hair, the fluffy white steadily turned into a brown-grey as the residual dirt and whatever else Steve had managed to roll in was washed away.  
   
Stepping once more into the spray, the bubbles were no match to the powerful jets of the Five-0 headquarters showers. Yes, this was clearly his reward for working up the Naval food chain. That was a line Danno would go to town on. Shaking his head in a dog-like fashion to get the soap out of his eyes, Steven continued to wash in a more perfunctory manner, until... that was a rather pressing matter to attend to. But here? At headquarters? Danno was too busy getting the paperwork in to the Governor, as apparently it could not wait half an hour.  
   
He turned back to the shower spray as he palmed his half hard dick, musing on images of Danny attempting to rub off the dirt on his arms in river water. He had not been very successful... but he had rolled his sleeves up to powerful biceps in a effort to get minimal water on his shirt. Steve’s strokes quickened as he replayed the mini-movie in his head of Danny slapping at the mosquitoes that designated him as lunch. Steve could hardly disagree, his partner did look like a rather tasty morsel.  
   
He widened his stance, and rested his other hand back on the shower wall, biting his lip to muffle any sound. After years in which privacy came at a premium, Steve had reached the stage where silence did not compromise speed or efficiency, it just was natural to him. He had just reached the point where Danny caught Steve laughing at him, when...  
   
“Steve? You drowned in there? ‘Cause I really do not relish the idea of telling the Governor that we survived all this crap only to have you drown in the shower, babe.” Heavy footsteps clacking on the stone floor indicated an approaching, unaware Danny.  
   
“Uhh, nah just give me a sec.” His voice was gravelly and rough as his hand jerked away. Switching the dial to the opposite corner, a wave of freezing cold deluged him, scattering any remaining thoughts of a hot shower.  
   
Shutting the shower off and hastily grabbing a towel, Steve covered himself just in time to see Danny rounding the corner, his hand held protectively in front of his face. Steve guffawed at his partner, needing to concentrate on anything else to lighten the mood,  
   
“You can come out now,” he assured the smaller man, “D, you’re more of a girl than Grace.”  
   
At this, his partner balked, dropping his hand only to raise both again in the wide gesticulations he was so prone to, “Really, Steven, that’s what you’re going with?” He began his rant calmly, intending to work up to more epic proportions.  
   
At Steve’s lack of verbal response, Danny looked at him accusingly, only to receive that put-upon expression Steve liked to use during their carguments when he was pretending to listen to Danny’s point of view. “You know it’s not surprising that my daughter and I share a resemblance, seeing as I did make a significant genetic contribution.” He reasoned.  
   
“Oh a _significant_ contribution?” Steve leapt upon that one, going round to locker in which he kept a spare change of clothes. He would have been fine stripping right there, but Danny’s attitude towards casual nudity was a little more reserved and conservative. He was clearly eyeing the shower with such longing that Steve would have felt mean to prolong his discomfort for the sake of a sparring partner.  
   
“Yes, Steven, the nature of conception is a miracle in which two people join together and each pass half their DNA on to the next generation – did you skip sex ed class when you were in high school?” Steve heard the dull thunk of Danny’s belt buckle hitting the ground, muffled by the soft material of his trousers.  
   
Without giving Steve chance to reply, he moved on, “No, I bet you were behind the bleachers convincing some unsuspecting cheerleader that if she didn’t blow you right now, you’d be too hyped up for the game.”  
   
“Nah, come on Danno” Steve put up a token protest, while smirking to himself at this little scenario that Danny had jumped in to, “let’s be fair, I wouldn’t just flirt with the cheerleaders.” Now that, in Steve’s world, was a huge hint, but as usual these things just went straight over Danno’s head.  
   
“Oh, oh, I see.” Danny replied, raising his voice as he hit the dial to turn on the water and stepping under the spray, “you’d screw the chicks on the mathletes team as well, how generous of you Steven. Why don’t you – “ the rest of his tirade was cut short by a decidedly un-manly squeal as the inviting downpour of warm water was suddenly a freezing blast of ice.  
   
“What the hell, Steve?” He demanded, jumping out and getting a fluffy towel around him as quickly as he could, “Not only you take the hot girls, but now you use all the hot water as well?”  
   
Steve poked his head out the neck of his t-shirt, coming round to see a damp and pissed off Danny shaking muddy water out of his eyes. He wasn’t having much luck as droplets from his wet hair were dripping all over his face and shoulders. Danny raked his fingers through the soggy mess, extracting a small leaf and making the rest standing up on end.  
   
Steve let out a roar of mirth at the sight of his partner, looking more like a disgruntled hedgehog than a guy that regularly tackled serial killers. At Danno’s scowl, he managed to quiet down some, an edge of naughty guilt to his smirk that clearly indicated that he did not regret his actions in the slightest.  
   
“Sorry Danno, must have been in there longer than I thought.” He shrugged, leaning against the lockers with his arms folded across his chest.  
   
“Oh, you thought?” Danny asked, his usual spew of word salad diminished by the state of cold currently impairing his cognition. He stomped over to his own locker, opening it and throwing out some track pants and a t-shirt, to Steve’s surprise. Wiping most of the dirt off his arms with another towel, Danny continued to bitch about Steve’s selfish behaviour.  
   
“What’s this, no tie?” Steve motioned to Danny as the men made their way out of the changing room and back through headquarters.  
   
Danny gave an exaggerated sigh, “No, Steven, no I am not wearing a tie, because I refuse to let you ruin yet another clean shirt of mine with more of your careless behaviour!”  
   
Steve circled round the Camaro, dangling the keys tauntingly in front of his partner’s face as he slid into the driving seat. Danno waved him off casually before easing himself gingerly into the passenger seat, trying to touch as little of the upholstery as possible.  
   
Sensing that Danny really was a bit grumpy, Steve couldn’t let him go back to that icebox mouse cage Danny preferred to call his _apartment_. “Look, why don’t you just take a shower back at mine? The extra jets are perfectly accustomed to getting the sand off me after my swim.” Steve offered tentatively, not wanting Danny to think it was a pity offer.  
   
Danny sat there in the seat, a grimace on his face as he looked out the window.  
   
Sighing, Steve put on his apology face he used after driving off piers onto boats, or dangling suspects from their ankles off the roof of a building. “Danny, I’m sorry about taking all the water – I was just enjoying the shower after camping out all weekend and I did mean to save most the water for you.”  
   
At this, Danny smiled. Steve knew he loved hot showers and he usually did save the lion’s share for his partner. He turned around, still trying not to get too much mud on the seat, “It’s okay, babe.” Danny accepted the apology.  
   
Steve gave that mischievous little smirk, pleased that he was no longer in trouble. Again.  
   
“Thanks, Danno.” He added with a nod, then turned left at the next set of lights.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

  
“V-necks are a summer style.” Steve commented, with a pointed look at Danno’s chest.  
   
His partner’s face screwed up in that _Did you actually just say that_ expression as he turned to stare at Steve incredulously. “It’s always summer in this perpetual hell, what difference does it make?”  
   
Steve shrugged, turning back to the road, knowing that he wouldn’t have to wait long.  
   
“No, no, what does that even mean?” Danno continued, “You people are always wearing V-necks – and that’s if you even bother to get dressed at all!”  
   
A smirk threatened to creep its way onto Steve’s face, and he subtly smoothed down the corners of his mouth with his thumb and forefinger, as if that would help. “Well if you’re gonna start wearing t shirts, you should at least try to stand out less than if you stayed in your shirt and tie. Do you see me wearing V-necks in autumn?”  
   
Steve’s hand had drawn Danny’s gaze up to his lips. At the question, Danny looked down a couple of inches to check Steve’s admittedly not-v-neck neckline. After an involuntary flicker back up to Steve’s mouth again, Danny transferred his eyes out the window. Non-descript trees and mansions were definitely a safer bet.  
   
“Come on, Danny, ‘m just trying to help.” Steve said matter-of-factly, turning into his driveway.  
   
“Well next time I step into the car with the fashion police, I’ll be sure to council your valuable opinion, ma’am.” Danno replied, trying to shift the focus off him.  
   
“Ma’am? Seriously?” Aneurysm face was back.  
   
“Babe, you called me a girl back at headquarters, do you not get to complain about this one.” Danny informed him, tentatively easing himself out of his beloved car, trying not to mess it up any more than he had already. He grimaced at the muddy finger marks left on the edge as he shut the door, and his attempts to clean it only resulted in a bigger smear.  
   
Meanwhile, Steve had strode up the path and was getting his door open when Danny came pouting up behind him. “Shoes off.” Steve ordered, automatically checking for disturbance signs as he entered his house. Tossing Danny’s keys on the side, he turned around just in time to catch the glare Danny was sending his way.  
   
Danny knew Steve had a point – for a man who regularly enjoyed getting into gun fights and reliving his boyhood scout days, Steve did keep a clean house. Almost in defiance at Steve’s highhanded behaviour, Danny met his eyes squarely as he toed off each shoe, but he didn’t stop there.  
   
A muscle in Steve’s jaw ticked as he watched Danny haul the offending t shirt off, glad his SEAL reflexes kicked in to catch when Danny threw it at him. He would not have lived it down if he missed because he was too busy gawping at the well muscled expanse of torso he rarely got to see. Still holding the soft material in his hands, Steve looked up sharply again at Danny deliberately leaning one muddy hand against the pristine wall to balance as he removed his track pants and tossed them at Steve again.  
   
“You okay there, Steve?” Danny’s manner was self assured as he took in the way Steve’s eyes ran up and down his frame.  
   
Instantly, Steve’s mask of cool dropped back into place as he fixed Danny with a disparaging glare, clearing his throat, “You look like shark bait.”  
   
The insult resulted in a chuckle from Danny as he turned and made his way up the stairs, this time making an effort to avoid ruining any more of Steve’s walls.  
   
Steve didn’t even pretend he wasn’t watching and waited until Danny was out of sight until he turned back into the kitchen to put his partner’s clothes in the wash. As he heard the hum of the shower switch on, Steve’s mind drifted back to that handprint on the wall. Danny’s print... Then he started musing about other situations in which Danny would have his hands on the wall.  
   
For a Strategic Op., Steve considered that he wasn’t being that strategic about it. A dark laugh escaped him as he crept up the stairs to put his plan into action.  
   
Danny was just starting to feel the benefits of his transition from wild werewolf back into a presentable human form when he heard the door open. Peering through the fogged glass, Danny’s heart rate calmed as he recognised the familiar hulking form of Steve shouldering his way through the door.  
   
“Steven,” he warned, turning his back and submerging himself into the alluring spray again, “You have already had your shower, you do _not_ deserve seconds.”  
   
Steve’s head whipped up at that, his glee spreading as he considered the context of Danny’s go-to scenario, “Relax Danno, I’m just washing my hands – you have all the hot water up here.” He tried for the innocent approach.  
   
“Because you don’t have a sink downstairs.” Danny sulked, but in the comforting bubble of Steve’s master jet shower, the retort had lost all possible bite. He cleared a large section of glass at eye-level to check up on Steve.  
   
“Yeah, let’s go with that one.” Steve shot him a grin through the mirror, making it clear that he was not begrudging Danny one drop of that warm water. It was Danny’s returned grin that solidified Steve’s intent. He waited until Danny went back to his shower before stripping, his clothes falling silently on the floor.  
   
Danny reflexively turned when Steve opened his shower door and stepped in. “Did you get the mud all the way up your arms, babe?” Danny stared at him in surprise, not knowing how to handle Steve crossing that line.  
   
“Tap wasn’t working.” Steve lied smoothly, falling back on their comfortable banter to conceal the slight falter at Danny’s lack of dramatic reaction.  
   
Danny nodded slightly dumbly, still not taking his eyes off Steve’s face. He had always assumed it would be up to him to spark something off between them. There had been the jokes about their relationship right from day one, but Danny had always thought of him decking Steve as a defining moment in their history. Steve usually communicated better with actions than words.  
   
“Did you, uh, want to come in the water?” Danny offered in a soft voice, seeing Steve was a little unsure of himself. Personally, Danny had no problem with being into men, but he had just assumed that it would take Steve more time to come to terms with the idea.  
   
“Thought you were going to leave me standing out in the cold.” Steve replied, moving up close to crowd Danny into the large back wall.  
   
“Thought you _wanted_ to be out there in the cold.” Danny gave Steve a last out, resting a hand lightly on Steve’s narrow hip, as if he were about to be thrown off any second.  
   
Steve gave Danny that one-sided smile, pressing up against him, encouraging Danny to touch him, “Nah, I had it all planned out.” He admitted, leaning down so that he was inches away from kissing Danno.  
   
“Well, now I don’t know if I should feel like the cheerleader or the mathelete.” Danny bitched good naturedly, his thumb idly tracing the dips of Steve’s toned stomach.

  
“More like the co-captain.” Steve let slip, ambushing Danny with a bruising kiss that Danny quickly returned, mashing himself up against Steve and taking a firm hold of his bicep. Steve flexed in appreciation and grinned into Danny’s mouth as the smaller man’s grip only tightened. Steve backed off a few inches, his nose close enough to still press next to Danny. “You’re not going to let me just win, are you?” He asked, not sounding exactly displeased with the idea.  
   
“Hell no,” Danny affirmed, reaching to twist the shower so it would still pour over both of them when he leaned against the wall, “after this little game today you’re going to have to earn everything you want, babe.” He tilted up to quickly kiss Steve in reassurance again, and smirked in achievement when Steve followed as he pulled back.  
   
“Everything I want?” Steve repeated, but it sounded more to himself than checking with Danny.  
   
“Within reason.” Danny amended, knowing that Steve was likely to twist this situation into him getting unequivocal rights to design the new version of Five-0 full means and immunity procedure.  
   
“I’m reasonable.” Steve protested, moving down to latch on to Danno’s neck and collarbone, biting down on the inviting skin before soothing the sting with alleviating licks, only to suck on the sensitised nerves for further torment.  
   
“That’s going to leave a mark – you sure you’re alright with everyone knowing about that?” Danno warned him, his voice roughened in obvious pleasure by how much he was enjoying himself.  
   
Steve nodded, not wanting to break away much from his newfound dessert, “Better than that stupid tie.” He murmured, deciding Danno was far too coherent for his liking. Reaching down for Danno’s cock, Steve began a slow rhythm of firm strokes, enjoying Danno’s mumble of appreciation.  
   
Slapping Danno’s hands away when he tried to reciprocate, Steve lined them both up in his large hand, getting even harder at the heavy slide of Danno’s cock against his own.  
   
“I really didn’t mean to take the water, but I, uh, got distracted.” Steve told Danny, drawing his gaze from their dicks to look up at him.  
   
“Yeah?” Danny caught on, returning his hand to Steve’s arm and moving the other to play with a slick nipple. “What was I doing?” His pupils had dilated so intensely that there was only a tiny surrounding of light colour.  
   
“The stream.” Steve was beginning to sound a bit strained, images of what Danny had actually been doing and the fantasy version in his head getting confused and merging together.  
   
Danny began to feel his dick throb as he watched Steve switch off into a private movie, his grip tightening around them both as it would if he was automatically using Danno to get off out of habit.  
   
“You can touch, babe, I’m right here.” Danny called him back, more for himself after having been put through weeks of Steve stripping off his shirt every five minutes and him finally being allowed to touch.  
   
Steve looked down to watch their cocks sliding against each other and decided that he was going to earn _everything_ he wanted, shushing Danny’s sharp protests as he let go. Danny soon calmed when Steve knelt down and sucked Danny’s cock into his hot mouth, loving the heavy thud of Danny’s head falling against the wall as Steve licked the salty head.  
   
Danny groaned, scratching his fingertips through the short hairs as the base of Steve’s neck in encouragement. Steve had just found his most effective way of robbing Danno of all coherent speech. The vibrations of a small chuckle transferred down Danny’s entire body and Danno’s eyes shot open to peer down at Steve, water droplets pounding off his broad shoulders to drizzle lazily down the curve of his spine.  
   
His gaze then went to the motion of Steve’s hand that was not currently teasing his balls, and the idea of Steve fisting his own dick while sucking him off and fantasising about him pushed Danny to his limit.  
   
Danny felt the approaching tingle of that mind-numbing heat and his hand tensed on Steve in warning as Steve took him in further down his throat and transferred the hand on Danny to hold the jerk of his hips steady. Danny’s impression of Steve’s experience with men was completely upturned. Steve merely sucked harder, determine to bring Danny to complete and utter ecstasy, looking up at him with darkened bedroom eyes that should be illegal and promised to fuck him six ways ‘til Sunday when they got out.  
   
Danny’s vision blacked out as he came down Steve’s throat, the image of that overwhelming debauchery burned into the back of his eyes.  
   
In the next moment that he was aware of, Steve was snuggled close to him, holding his weight up while he gently cleaned them both. “Apology accepted, babe.” Danny assured him. His limbs still not fully under his own control, Steve manhandled Danny out the shower and into the steamy bathroom, wrapping a towel around Danny before hastily attending to himself.  
   
Watching Steve roughly towel off his hair, Danny felt that there was too much distance between them, and promptly stepped back into Steve’s personal space. Steve grinned, leaning in for a fervent kiss. Now that they had shaken up the workplace dynamics, Danny didn’t think they would run out of water again.


End file.
